In the prior art, a typical substrate structure with an insulating buried layer includes three layers, which are sequentially a supporting layer, an insulating layer on the surface of the supporting layer, and a device layer on the surface of the insulating layer. In some application scenarios, to prevent carriers from being excited by high-energy rays and thus migrating from the exterior of the substrate, a layer of carrier trapping centers needs to be introduced to the substrate to trap these carriers, so as to improve the electrical properties of the electronic devices in the device layer. However, in practice, to introduce the carrier trapping center, extra modified ions need to be introduced by means of implantation and the like. Therefore, how to effectively introduce the carrier trapping center is a problem to be urgently solved.